


[Captain America: Civil War] United, We Stand II

by HepG2



Series: [Art] United, We Stand [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Art, Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Charcoal, Gen, Pastels, Portraits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 14:00:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807394
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HepG2/pseuds/HepG2
Summary: A semi-realism portrait of Iron Man and Tony Stark (Robert Downey Jr) from a still from Captain America: Civil War.Charcoal, 2B pencils, red pastel. 50 cm X 40 cm, drawn on the back of an IKEA BILLY (White) bookshelf, that came off because the wood was distorted due to humidity.





	[Captain America: Civil War] United, We Stand II

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a WIP. Unfinished. I want to embellish it a bit, but I'm not sure if this will ever be "ready". So, here goes. Comments /concrits are most welcomed!

<[](http://tinypic.com?ref=2vwwj11)>


End file.
